Kenjutsu Kunoichis: Elements
by Tori Hoshi
Summary: Ino is sick of being called weak. She gets a new sensei that is teaching her and Sakura the art of Kenjutsu. Along the way, Ino starts to find feelings for the pink-haired Kunoichi. Will Sakura Return them? InoxSaku OcxAnko
1. Earthquake

Me: Hey Party People

Me: Hey Party People. I'm still continuing Battle of the Bands, but I also want to start a new story. If you don't like Yuri don't read.

Ino: am I in the story

Me: Hell ya you are. You're the main character.

Ino: Yay wait… If I'm the main character that means I have to be Gay… no offence to anyone who is.

Me: you sure are.

Ino: well who am I in love with?

Me: You'll see. Also my chapters won't be long unless I have a lot of time on my hand.

I don't own Naruto but I do own the plot of this story and Mitiki Hakahoshi.

_**After the Prelims of Chuunin with Ino **_

'I can't believe I didn't win. I use to be able to kick her ass in two seconds flat, what happened. Did she get stronger, or did I get weaker.' Ino thought. '-Sigh-. Know that I think about it I was never that strong. My stupid clan's stupid mind techniques don't work unless the person is pretty much standing still. I wish I could get stronger.'

Ino was depressed that she and Sakura had actually tied during their match and didn't pass. Shikamaru was the only one who passed on her team. Chouji had lost the match in like 30 seconds. 'But,' she thought, 'At least his moves are offensive my moves suck ice."

"_**No you don't."**_

"Huh?" Ino said. She looked around really fast nearly giving herself whiplash. She didn't see anything. 'Was it just my imagination?"

"_**No it wasn't. My name is Mitiki Hakahoshi (**_the name is made up). _**I will reveal myself once you find the other one. And you prove to me you are worthy of my respect. If you do I will train you… that is, if you find the other one as well."**_

"Wait what are you talking about? What other one? I mean come on what in the 7 levels of Hell do you mean?" Ino yelled, completely forgetting that she was in the middle of the street. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the girl.

_**-Chuckle-"In do time. Oh and next time don't yell in the middle of the street." **_With that the voice left chuckling. It took a second to review for what the voice said to settle in. Ino looked around to see people staring wide-eyed at her.

"Uhh…hi?" Ino said sweatdropping. Everyone started at her for a few more seconds before returning to what they were doing. Ino sighed. 'Note to self: make sure there is no one around before screaming to the heavens." She started to walk home, thinking about what the voice said.

When she reached the flower shop, she walked in and was greeted by her mother.

"Good Afternoon, Ino. How were the Exams?" Kana asked.

"Okay, I tied with Sakura, and didn't pass," Ino mumbled sadly as she started heading up stairs.

"Ohhh. I'm sorry sweetie, maybe next time."

"Probably not," Ino mumbled to quiet for her mom to hear, and left to her room.

"Dinner will be in 2 hours!" She heard her mom yell before entering her room. She threw herself on her purple bed. She looked around her room, all she saw was purple. "I should probably redo my room." She said before falling to sleep.

_**Ino's Dream**_

_Ino opened her eyes to see Sakura on the ground beat up and barely breathing. She looked around to see she was in the arena they were at during the Chuunin Exams. _

"_Come on Ino!" She looked up to see her team. "Kill her already. She's weak and doesn't needed to live anymore." Said Shikamaru. Ino looked at the Kunai in her hand and then at Sakura who flinched at the wound on her side. Ino looked at Sakura; her eyes were filled with pain._

"_What's wrong, Ino," Sakura wheezed out, Ino cringed, "Don't you like it like this? Proving that you are and always will be stronger than me? Come on just kill me; end my life right her right now."_

'_No' Ino though her gripped tightened on the kunai, 'I can't. She may be my rival, but I can't kill her.'_

"_What's wrong Ino?" Chouji asked. "We thought you were strong, but if you can't even kill your own rival," he sneered, "I guess you're not as strong…"_

"_Shut up," Ino interrupted._

"_What was that?" Asuma asked._

"_I said Shut up!" Ino said louder._

"_Why should we?"_

"_**I SAID SHUT UP**__!" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs. She was panting heavily; she looked up with angry eyes. "It's my fucking decision, and I choose not to!"_

"_Are you –cough- sure you want to –cough- do that?" Sakura asked still on the ground._

_Ino turned towards her rival, "I'd rather save a friend then win a match by killing that same friend."_

_Sakura smirked, __**"Wise decision Yamanaka."**_

_Ino's eyes widened. 'That voice it's the same as Mitiki's.' Ino watched as Sakura stood up and in a puff of smoke she transformed. There standing where Sakura was, was a different woman. The woman appeared to be around 19 or 20; she had long dark blue hair and purple eyes. She around 5'9" in height but was still towering over Ino. She wore a blue fishnet shirt with a dark blue tank top on top. An orange no-sleeved jacket was open and over top of the tank top. She had blur arm guards on her forearms. She wore blue shorts with an orange pocket with dark blue almost black combat boots. She wore a purple bandana on her head and her ear pierced 3 times in each ear. (Her clothes remind me of Naruto's)_

"_Who are you?" Ino asked as the background faded._

"_Like I said before, my name is Mitiki and I am here to train you in the art of Kenjutsu. That is once you find the other person you are going to train with. The one with powers of Ying (or Yin I don't know witch) and of Yang."_

"_But how am I supposed to find this person? What do they look like? Are they even in this village?"_

_Mitiki just chuckled, "You will have to find out for yourself, but I can give you a hint. The person you must look for has a personality of both light and of dark. The person you are looking for you have already met. The person you are looking for you have gone in their head. The person you are looking for is closer then you think." With that Mitiki disappeared. _

'_So I have already met the person?' this should be a little bit easier. All of a sudden the ground started to shake. Ino screamed._

_**Outside Ino's Head**_

"EARTHQUAKE!" Ino screeched as she shot out of her bed. She looked around only to see her mom quirking an eyebrow at her.

"What earthquake?" Kana asked her daughter.

"…Nothing…" Ino waved it off with a fling of her hand. "So why did you wake me up?"

"I told dinner was ready, but you didn't reply, so I came up to see you asleep. I was trying to wake you up."

"…Oh…" Kana sighed and headed downstairs. Ino sat up on her bed.

'I wonder who the person I have to look for is. Damn I hope its not Naruto or Shikamaru.' And with that thought she headed downstairs for dinner.

Luckily for her it wasn't Naruto or Shikamaru, but it was someone unexpected.

Ino: I still don't have a clue who I go out with

Me: Next chapter, Ino

Ino: Aww. You better update soon.

Me: I'll try. PLEASE R&R


	2. The Other Person

ME: Hi y'all it's me writing another chapter for KKE

ME: Hi y'all it's me writing another chapter for KKE

Sakura: Hiya everybody (in A Dr. Nick impersonation)

Me: Was that necessary?

Sakura: Yes

Me: -.-; Anyway, I have school so I am trying to do some pages on the weekend.

Sakura: At least it won't be along time till she updates. –knock at the door. Sakura opens to reveal Ino-

Ino: Forehead Girl what are you doing here

Sakura: Tori invited me over Pig. Why I don't know.

Tori: I invited both of you here for a reason. Ino you will see who the other one is ok.

Ino: Yay! I get to I date… even if it is a girl

Saku & I: sweat drop.

Me: Anyway I don't own Naruto only this plot and Mitiki.

Saku and Ino: On with the Story!

_Last Time:_

"_My name is Mitiki and I am here to train you in the art of Kenjutsu. That is once you find the other person you are going to train with. The one with powers of Ying (or Yin I don't know which) and of Yang."_

"_But how am I supposed to find this person? What do they look like? Are they even in this village?"_

_Mitiki just chuckled, "You will have to find out for yourself, but I can give you a hint. The person you must look for has a personality of both light and of dark. The person you are looking for you have already met. The person you are looking for you have gone in their head. The person you are looking for is closer then you think." With that Mitiki disappeared. _

'_So I have already met the person?' this should be a little bit easier. All of a sudden the ground started to shake. Ino screamed._

_**Outside Ino's Head**_

"_EARTHQUAKE!" Ino screeched as she shot out of her bed. She looked around only to see her mom quirking an eyebrow at her._

"_What earthquake?" Kana asked her daughter._

"…_Nothing…" Ino waved it off with a fling of her hand. "So why did you wake me up?" _

"_I told dinner was ready, but you didn't reply, so I came up to see you asleep. I was trying to wake you up."_

"…_Oh…" Kana sighed and headed downstairs. Ino sat up on her bed._

'_I wonder who the person I have to look for is. Damn I hope its not Naruto or Shikamaru.' And with that thought she headed downstairs for dinner._

_Luckily for her it wasn't Naruto or Shikamaru, but it was someone unexpected_.

_**Downstairs in Yamanka Household**_

Ino, Kana, and Inochi were sitting at the dinner table in an eerie silence, which the adult Yamankas weren't use to. They looked at their daughter, who was toying with her thinking about what Mitiki said. Her parents gave each other a worried glance. They knew that Ino was said about her tie with her ex-friend/rival, but they hoped that she wasn't depressed.

"Umm… Ino-honey are you alright?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah, Piglet you seem… well… distracted," Inochi said, trying to pick the right words.

"Yeah… everything's…fine… honest," was Ino's broken reply. She was still wondering who the hell the person was. She wanted to train now, but no, she had to wait for the other this so called 'other person'. Ino stood up and announced to her parents that she wasn't hungry. She scraped her food into the trash, placed her plate in the sink, and left upstairs for a shower and sleep.

Once she was gone her parents looked at each other. "Honestly, I have no clue what's wrong with her," Kana said. Inochi shrugged his shoulders and continued eating. (Lazyass Dad)

_**Ino's room**_

Ino had her pajamas on after taking her shower. She had on a purple tank top with yellow stars and black short shorts. She climbed into bed, thinking about, guess? Ding Ding Ding! If you said about what Mitiki said your right! She was staring at the ceiling wondering who that person was. 'I guess I could start looking tomorrow,' she thought as she quietly drifted off to sleep.

_**Next Morning**_

Ino was getting dressed after a good night's sleep and a nice warm shower. Since she didn't have to train or work at the flower shop, she went for a more laid back look. She wore a white t-shirt under a purple jacket with white shorts. She pulled out a purple hair tie, and pulled her hair into her famous pony tail. She looked at herself in the mirror, winked and headed out her bedroom door.

"Good Morning Kaa-san and Tou-san!" Ino greeted happily.

"Good morning Ino," Her mom replied with a smile.

"Good morning piglet," Her father answered from behind the paper, "You seem to be in a better mood the yesterday." He earned him a why-the-hell-did-you-mention-that look from his wife.

"Yeah, I was just thinking too much," Ino said. She sat down at the table to be met with a plate of rice, egg, and a piece of meat. "Thanks Kaa-san."

"Your welcome honey."

"So, piglet, what are you doing today?" Inochi asked closing his paper.

Ino swallowed and answered that she was just going to walk through the market area to shop and stuff.

"Oh, well I have a mission and I should be back in a week or two," he said.

"Ok," Ino said after finishing her meal (Wow, she eats quick). Her mom took her plate as she stood up and headed to the door, but not without kissing her mom and dad. She put on her ninja sandals and left saying by to her parents.

She closed the door, 'Now to start my journey on finding the other person, so I can train under Mitiki.' And with that she started to look for her training partner.

_**12:00 PM at Market Area**_

Ino sighed as she sat in the Dango Shop for her lunch. She had been looking for her training partner since this morning. She had seen Shikamaru, Naruto, Choji, Tenten (sporting a back brace because of Temari), Shino, and Neji yet known of them seemed to have fit the description she was looking for. She also looked at people she had met at the market area, but alas they didn't fit either. She was about to give up.

Her Dango had arrived, and she sat and ate miserably. After about 5 mins, she heard a cry of hope. She saw a little boy about 4 yrs old with red hair in a fauxhawk, with blue shorts, shirts, and shoes on. Okay, so it wasn't a cry of hope, but it was cry. Her eyes softened he saw tears escaping from his eyes which were covered by his fist.

She reached down, "Hey little Guy." he flinched at the voice. He looked up to reveal blue eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Ino, what's yours?"

"Hotaru," he answered.

"Are you lost Hotaru?" After that came out Ino instantly regretted it because Hotaru started to cry. Ino tried to calm him down by rubbing his back and telling him it would be okay. He started to calm down and Ino smiled. She looked at her plate and handed him her last piece of Dango. He smiled and took it from her hand and ate it happily.

"Thank You," he said after he was done.

"Your Welcome," Ino smiled, but then remembered that he was lost. "Hey, Hotaru do you want me to help you find who your missing."

"You'd really do that?" he asked, his blues twinkling.

"Yep, I am a ninja. I'm always ready to help."

"Cool, my sister is a ninja to. She's the one I'm looking for."

"Oh, ok. Do what rank is she is or how old she is or her height?"

"Yeah, she's a genin, and she turned 13 in March, and she's about your height." His Eyes twinkling even more.

"Ok, so she's my rank, about my height and 6 months older than me. This couldn't be too hard."

Ohhh how wrong Ino was.

Her and Hotaru been all-round the market area asking people if they had seen Hotaru's sister, or asking Hotaru if anybody looked like her. All the answers came up as no.

Now Ino and Hotaru were in park sitting on the bench disappointed that they couldn't find the sister that was Hotaru.

"I'll never see my sister again!" Hotaru started to cry again. Tears were pouring down his face.

"Now, now Hotaru will find her, I promise," Ino cooed trying to calm him down.

"How do you now we've been searching for hours, and we haven't seen anyone that looks like her." Hotaru was right they have been searching for 5.5 hours. Ino sighed when she felt Hotaru start crying in her sleeve. She rubbed his back, 'oh Kami-sama please helps him find his sister, please.' After praying to Kami-sama, she heard footsteps. She opened her eyes only to meet and emerald gaze.

"Forehead Girl! What are you doing here?" Ino yelled.

"I'm here for Hotaru," Sakura answered Ino. Her gaze shifted to the cry boy still crying into Ino's sleeve. She sighed, "Otouto where have you been?" Ino's eyes widened. 'Hotaru's sister was, Sakura!" Hotaru lifted his head.

His eyes started to twinkle again. "Saku-nee-chan (that's the right one right)!" He let go of Ino's sleeve, jumped off then bench and ran and hugged his sister's leg. "Saku-nee-chan."

Sakura smiled ruffled his fauxhawk, and said, "Yeah, Otouto its Saku-nee-chan."

Hotaru started to cry, Ino's eye started to twitch, 'That kids got major mood swings'

"Why did you leave me nee-chan? Why?" Hotaru asked.

Sakura sweatdropped. She pulled out something out of her hoodie. Sakura was wearing a red hoodie with her clans white circle on the back with grey shorts, no headband to hold her hair back; it sort of just stayed like that…anyway, she wore her normal ninja sandals.

"I went to get your hotdog," She said giving the little boy the 'hotdog' wrapped up in aluminum foil.

"Oh." Hotaru said, "But why did you leave me alone at the table?"

"You said you wanted to be a "big boy" and sit at the table by yourself."

"Oh. But you shouldn't trust me," he started crying even more

A vein popped on Sakura's Famous Forehead, "Hotaru," she said sounding like she was having trouble controlling her anger. Then anger blew up when Hotaru kept crying, "GODDAMNIT HOTARU! I WANT TO GO HOME SO EAT YOU'RE FUCKING HOTDOG ON THE DAMN BENCH, THEN GO PLAY ON THE FUCKING PLAYGROUND SO I CAN TALK TO INO-PIG BECAUSE She IS PROBABLY WONDERING WHY I AM CUSSING AT YOU, AND THEN WE CAN GO HOME AND YOU CAN BRING Ino WITH US AND YOU CAN RIDE ON MY SHOULDERS! OK?"

'I have never heard Sakura let alone anyone curse that much in one sentence,' Ino thought waiting for a reaction from Hotaru.

"Ok." Ino fell off the bench at Hotaru's reply. Hotaru quickly ate his hotdog and ran to the playground. Sakura sighed.

"Brothers, can't live with them can't live with out them," Sakura mumbled loud enough for Ino to hear. Sakura turned around and sheepishly laughed at Ino, "Sorry about that. Hotaru happens to get lost often, but thanks for finding him."

"No prob, Forehead. Happy to help. Besides your brother is really cute, how come didn't know about him?" Ino asked.

"We were about 9 when we stopped our friendship that was about 4 yrs ago."

"Oh yeah. Anyway… you sure did lose your cool with your brother." Ino giggled,

Sakura also started to giggle, "Yeah I can be as light as an angel, but be as dark as the devil a second later."

'Wait a personality of both dark and light' Ino thought out loud.

"Huh?" Sakura quirked an eyebrow.

"You have a personality of both dark and light," Ino said.

"Yeah…I guess."

"I know you, I've been in your head and we were once friends, right?"

"Yeah we've known each other for a very long time, we were friends till about 4 yrs ago and you just recently went in my head during the exams."

"And you had that other personality in your head and she's like your dark side and you're like the light said."

"_Hey! I am not dark!" inner Sakura yelled._

'Yes you are,' Sakura said in her mind

"I guess you could say that," Sakura said, "Why?"

Ino grabbed Sakura's hands with hers. Her eyes were twinkling with happiness. "You're the other one! You're my training partner!" Ino yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your supposed to learn Kenjutsu with me, isn't that right Mitiki?" Ino screamed to the sky. "Sakura is supposed to train with me isn't she?" Sakura just stared at Ino like she had grown 3 heads as she continued to scream to the heavens. Sakura was about to speak when she heard chuckle.

"_**Well done child of the elements you have found the child of both of ying and of yang. Now the real fun begins."**_

Before Sakura could ask what happened time seemed to have slowed down and a ring of light circled around and started sucking up.

"Ino what the hell is going on!?" Sakura screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW MITIKI DIDN'T TALK ABOUT THIS!" Ino screamed back. They both started to scream for help, but it was if time was frozen, nobody, not a thing moved. Ino and Sakura continued to scream until they black out.

Me: How was that huh? Ino did you figure out who your with?

Ino: No

Sakura: Ino-Pig, it's me, I, Sakura Haruno, am you Girlfriend.

Ino: Oh. That makes sense. I'm not happy but it makes sense.

Sakura: Oh you'll warm to me whether you like it or not. –Notice seductive tone-

Ino: Whoa baby! Come here Saku-chan

Me: watches Ino and Sakura have sex. Anyway Hotaru would you please

Hotaru: Please R&R our I will be permanently scarred for life like Tori-chan

Me: so that's how girls have sex –nosebleed-


	3. Meeting Bipolar Mitiki

Me: Wassup people who love Fanfics

Mitiki: Hey I finally get a big part in the story

Me: Yep you sure do

Mitiki: Hey were my protégés

Me: Umm I believe they are listening to a song

Sakura & Ino: -both come in singing- I don't care what you think as long as it's about me!

Me: The best of us can find happiness in Misery!

Mitiki: While they continue sing I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy, enjoy the story. Also Tori Hoshi doesn't own Naruto or the songs I Don't Care or Gives you Hell

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Ino grabbed Sakura's hands with hers. Her eyes were twinkling with happiness. "You're the other one! You're my training partner!" Ino yelled._

"_What are you talking about?" _

"_Your supposed to learn Kenjutsu with me, isn't that right Mitiki?" Ino screamed to the sky. "Sakura is supposed to train with me isn't she?" Sakura just stared at Ino like she had grown 3 heads as she continued to scream to the heavens. Sakura was about to speak when she heard chuckle._

"_**Well done child of the elements you have found the child of both of ying and of yang. Now the real fun begins."**_

_Before Sakura could ask what happened time seemed to have slowed down and a ring of light circled around and started sucking up._

"_Ino what the hell is going on__!?!" Sakura screamed._

"_I DON'T KNOW MITIKI DIDN'T TALK ABOUT THIS!" Ino screamed back. They both started to scream for help, but it was if time was frozen, nobody, not a thing moved. Ino and Sakura continued to scream until they black out._

* * *

_**In…umm…a barren place? I guess**_

Eyelids scrunched up slightly and slowly opened revealing tired blue eyes. 'Where am I?' Ino thought, as she struggled to get up. She looked around for any sign of life in side this dark blank world. 'What the hell is going on?' She stopped looking when she saw a flash of pink. She turned to where she saw the flash, only to see her Sakura out cold on the ground. She scooted over towards the pink-haired maiden and started to shake her.

"Wake up Sakura. Wake up Sakura!" she tried to wake her up. Finally she screamed, "WAKE THE FUCK UP, FOREHEAD GIRL!" The proclaimed 'forehead girl' woke up and said the smartest thing possible…

"I DID NOT HAVE SEX WITH THAT WOMAN!!!" She announced. Ino stared at her like this O.o. Sakura realized what she said, "or any woman for that matter. Where are we?" She asked looking around the barren place.

"Not sure," Ino said scaring the crap out of Sakura.

"Don't do that," Sakura exclaimed.

"Sorry," Ino sheepishly replied and rubbed the back of her head. She stopped and once again started to look around. "So do you have any clue where we are?"

"Nope," Sakura responded. She stood up and dusted off her knee length shorts. "All I can remember is that we were talking. Then you said something weird and started to scream into the heavens, which, might I add, I will blackmail you for. Everything started to slow down and a bright light surrounded us. Then well I don't remember anything else."

"I can't believe you would blackmail me! And that was all I could remember, too." Ino stood up and dusted herself off and stoop next to Sakura. 'Well what do you know, Hotaru was right." She looked over at her rival and saw she was probably an inch shorter then she was. She was way taller then Sakura when they were kids, but I guess puberty is Sakura's friend. 'I guess I'm not as great as I use to be.' Ino sighed audibly, causing Sakura to stare at her weird.

"What are you sighing about?"

"…Nothing…" Sakura sighed and looked at Ino straight in the eye.

"Look Ino… even though were not friends anymore, you know I know you more then most people. And, as much as I hate to say it, we are still friends even if I said we were rivals all those years ago. We've known each other to long to know that we can't stop being worried about each other. You know that, I know that, and probably a whole bunch of people know that. Both of us wouldn't be the person we are today if we hadn't met each other. I'd still be the shy girl and you'd still be even bitchier (I didn't know that was a word) then you are today -gets death glare from Ino-. Don't glare at me Shikamaru and Choji tell me that all the time. But that's beside the point… If something is wrong you should tell me and if something is troubling me I should come to you." Sakura smiled, "That's just how we are."

Ino felt tears form in her eyes and before she knew it she was sobbing into Sakura's shoulder. Sakura was in shock when she saw Ino crying on her shoulder. She gently rubbed her platinum blonde haired friend's back. They stayed like that for a minute until clapping was heard. The two girls turned there heads to see a crying blue haired girl.

"That was beautiful! I've never seen such beautiful romance from two 13 year olds! Well except in movies, but it felt like I was in a movie theater," The blue haired girl continued to ramble on, while Ino thought about whether Mitiki was at all the sane person she 'met' before, while Sakura was wondering if she was sane at all. Finally after a while Ino finally asked…

"Umm, Mitiki are you okay?" Sakura gave her the, your-asking-the-insane-person-if-she's-okay look.

"Huh? Oh right…just give me a moment," Mitiki said before turning around, sniffing a little and wiping her eyes and turned back around with confidence in her eyes. "Ok, now that I've had my moment, let's begin."

'Is she bipolar or something' Sakura thought.

'**I think so**_**,'**_ Inner Ssakura replied.

'Nobody asked you.'

'**Well I like to add my 2 cents.'**

'But nobody asked for it. Do you want to go in the box again?'

'**No.'**

'Then shut up'

'**Fine, but Mitiki or whatever is in front of your face.'**

'Huh?' She zoned back in and realized that purple eyes were staring at her, filled with concern.

"Hey, are you alright?" Mitiki asked.

"Never better," Sakura said while rubbing the back of her head. Mitiki continued to stare at Sakura. Sakura looked back. Ino stared at both of them.

"Hey," Mitiki said breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" Sakura questioned.

"You got pretty green eyes." Sakura blushed.

"Umm, thanks. I got them from my mom."

"Cool!" Mitiki screamed.

'Bipolar,' was all Ino and Sakura could think.

"Also may I add, your scrawnier then I pictured –Sakura gains tick mark-. I mean for one I expected you to be taller then Ino–Sakura gains another tick mark-. Also I thought you'd have a different hair color-Sakura gains another tick mark and turns red-. Oh well."

"Wait," Ino said before Sakura could pound upon _their_ new sensei, "I thought you knew who my partner was?"

"No, I just knew their relationship with you."

"Oh…okay." Ino thought for a second. "Wait a second, you didn't deny Sakura being my partner did you? So that means Sakura is my partner."

"Yep!" Before Sakura could blink, Ino and 'Mitiki' were dancing around in circles.

'And here I thought I was supposed to be the bipolar one.' Sakura sighed. "Guys."

-High pitched squealing-

"Guys!"

-Dancing around in circles-

"GUYS!"

-Singing out of tune-

"FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI, GUYS! WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON. CAUSE AS FAR AS I AM CONCERNED, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN, UNLESS YOU TELL ME!" Ino and Mitiki stopped dancing and stared at Sakura.

'Wow that was loud' they thought.

"-sigh- Thank you." Ino and Mitiki to sweatdrop. "What? So I have anger issues…and cussing issues…" They continued to stare at her. "And _Patience_ issues…"

"Oh right," Mitiki remembered, "We should tell you what's going on huh?"

"That _would_ be nice."

'And here I thought Sakura hadn't changed much' Ino thought.

"Anyway," Mitiki started, "Basically, you and Ino are going to study under me to learn kenjutsu. You are learning this because you along with Ino have a special power. Ino has the power of all the elements, like fire and water and stuff. However, she doesn't have two elements, light and dark. You, however, have those two. That is why I had Ino find you, so that you two become ultra, super, mega, spectacular, amazingly powerful, under my teaching of course. So what do you say?"

"Umm..."

"I forgot to tell you, that if you don't say yes, then Ino can't train with me. Also you will be shunned throughout the village by not helping Mitiki Hakahoshi."

"I knew your name sounded familiar," Sakura said.

"Huh?" Ino said, puzzled.

"Mitiki Hakahoshi no Watarimono, or, Mitiki Hakahoshi the Wanderer. She was original born here in Konaha, but travels around a lot. She rarely stays in a village for more then a week, with the exception of Konaha. She is a very rare anbu known as a moving anbu, the only anbu able to leave the village for long periods of time with out becoming missing-nins. She specializes in ice and electric jutsus, and is primarily known for using kenjutsu and is often referred to as the "The Killer Kenjutsuist." She has no known team or teammates. I know a lot about you."

Mitiki smirked. "You sure do."

"I'm no idiot, as you may have guessed. People say that your kenjutsu is flawlessly and your people have yet to find a weakness to your technique. Lastly, at the age of 13, you were announced as one of the best and most prominent ninja, for you skills, mission, and…well…umm…your emotions." Sakura concluded. Sakura saw Ino's how-the-hell-did-you-know-that look. "I read a lot," she quickly added.

"No kidding," Mitiki giggled. She stopped giggling and her eyes turned to into a stone cold stare. "So have you made your choice."

"Turning down a chance to train with Mitiki Hakahoshi would be the dumbest mistake in my life. Or at least tied for first," Sakura muttered the last part.

"Well alright then. Tomorrow meet me at the north gate. Don't be late." There was a great bright flash...

* * *

_**At a park in Konaha…**_

Ino and Sakura looked around, they were back in Konaha.

"Well looks like were back, where we started," Sakura said.

"Yeah." They looked around for a specific person, and found him swinging on the swing set… like nothing had happened. "Hey Hotaru!" Said person looked up, to see his nee-chan motioning him over, with Ino next to her. "Come on! We have to go home!" He got up and ran towards his sister, not knowing what had happened to the two girls.

* * *

Mitiki: Well that was pretty good what do you guys think

Me, Saku & Ino: When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell!

Mitiki: Well I hope my face doesn't give the readers hell when I do this

-grows to enormous size and looks like devil- READ AND REVIEW!-turns into chibi and does puppy dog pout thing- Please!


End file.
